


【奥尔光】无言的爱人

by Single_Base_Propellant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Single_Base_Propellant/pseuds/Single_Base_Propellant
Summary: 微spank 半强制性爱 很雷 不喜欢请立马关闭
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 微spank 半强制性爱 很雷 不喜欢请立马关闭

他之前也梦见过奥尔什方，但总归不是春梦里——在风雪中跋涉后抵达的荒凉木屋里，苍蓝发色的精灵背对着木门煮着一锅热汤，又或是在不知道什么地方冒险的时候，他在远处总能看到对方向他招手。

冒险者并未探查到那些失踪的水晶去了哪里，于是从风扬殖民地悻悻而归。身心俱疲的战士倒在巨龙首营地的睡床上很快就进入梦乡，他以为今夜能是无梦好眠的一夜。

对方的手从他的腰侧钻进来，微凉的手掌缓慢地摩挲着他的皮肤，直到从背后绕到他的胸前，双手在他胸膛的衣物处撑起两个鼓鼓的小包，他的装备并不宽松，光低头看时，那在他身上点火作乱的手正掐捏着他的乳尖，他觉得疼，又在逐渐挺立充血的乳头中感到几丝快意。

他想对方帮他解下上衣，但背后的家伙显然不是什么体恤的情人，他不但没替光解开束缚，反倒变本加厉地玩弄起对方的胸部，光之战士只觉得对方用手掌托住他的胸肌，而后收拢手指将本来饱满的肌肉挤成女性的乳房状——他想到这里脸红起来。

如果是做梦倒也没什么关系，他这样想着，忽略了对方揉捏时乳肉颤动带来的那一丝羞耻感。

身后的家伙似乎不太满意他淡漠的反应，掐捏乳首的动作又重几分，连带着力气大起来，于是方才还撑得紧绷绷的衣物破裂开，破掉的衣物挂在他的腰间，身后的家伙似乎高兴了点，张开嘴咬住他肩膀的肌肉，光觉得疼，于是向后缩，却在对方怀中被禁锢地更紧。

现在四周的环境似乎像一个旅馆了，他看见自己的前胸如球状被对方捏在手中，指间是饱满的肌肉，暴露在空气中微微颤抖着的胸部显得有些色情。

那是双熟悉而好看的手，他一下就联想到他过世的情人。

他也确实只和那人有过鱼水之欢，于是他试探地叫他的名字，身后的家伙在话音落时也没有回应，甚至连情感上的波动他都没感到，他只知道对方抽出一只手来顺着他的脊骨摸向下，指尖触到尾骨处时他打了个寒战，他知道背后的人在想什么。

“你要进来吗？”长时间的沉默叫他感到不安，于是他再次向那个身份不明的家伙发问。

还是没有说话，但对方凑过来咬了他的耳朵，牙齿尖尖的，这一点可一点也不像奥尔什方。于是他稍微偏偏头，看到了对方的长耳朵——他好像长得很像那个精灵。

对方现在腾出两只手来去掰他的腿，光被掰得疼，于是示好一样自己分开大腿跪好，他知道精灵现在想要操他。

或许是因为许久不做的缘故，他的姿势并不好身后的人做些什么，对方生气地掴了他的屁股一掌，他惊异又羞愤，臀肉荡起一股波浪时他因脸红不自主将脑袋埋到了手臂间，于是也无意识地塌下腰去翘起屁股。

对方或许以为这是臣服的标志，似乎是要作为奖励般，他压低身体用嘴唇亲吻光的后颈，小腹贴上对方饱满的臀肉，硬着流水的性器胡乱在对方的大腿根部戳刺着，他身下的人不自主想并起腿来。

就着样轻微抗拒的动作，也让梦中的上位者感到不爽，他直起身来将对方的腿分的很开，而后使劲地将对方的腰向下压去，对方的肉洞这才颤颤巍巍露出来，但还是很生涩地开合着，那地方看起来又干又紧。

“你不要突然进来。”身下的人向他恳求，或许是之前吃过苦头，于是他对性上的疼痛格外敏感。如果是奥尔什方的话，自然会答应他的请求，因为对方对他的温柔世间少见，只是这个从未回应过他的陌生人究竟是不是他的情人？

身后的人握住他的性器开始粗暴地撸动起来，他觉得痛，但快感也一波波地向小腹上涌，当对方堵住他的马眼，用另一只手摸着他的囊袋时，他想射地几乎要哭出来了：“奥尔什方？不要这样，我想射出来......”

听到名字仍不为所动的陌生人按压着他的腹部，弱点被抓住的光之战士酸软着身体颤抖，前端溢出的液体从对方的指间顺着手背上的骨节流下来。

让他射只是为了好插进去，他的脸压在床榻上，对方用另一只手沾他的精液开拓后穴，另一只手则将沾满爱液的手指捅进他的嘴巴抽插，他想喊对方的名字求饶，精液的腥臊和涎水弥漫在口齿间，微凉的口水不留神顺着下颌滑落滴到身下的床榻上，对方修长的手指几乎要深入食道，他干呕起来，口水沾满了对方的手掌，自己眼红地像兔子。

对方将两根手指抽出来，性器的蕈头抵在他的穴口，微微张开的肉穴吮吸着部分的蕈头无意识地收缩着，对方收回手指的那一刻，他的脸颊正在湿漉漉的床单上蹭着，光大口喘着粗气。

对方似乎不会说话一般，所以进来的时候也毫无预示，蕈头一鼓作气插进来时被卡在了入口处，他疼得厉害，自己的穴口却还绞得紧，身后的人又生气了，他开始打那只含着他肉棒的屁股。

光自然是想逃开的，但向前爬的话，会被对方摁着腰捉回来操，光滑硬直的阴茎又毫不留情地向前撕开甬道，掴在臀肉上的巴掌力道十足，红肿的臀部会将对方的鸡巴咬得更紧。

就是在撕裂感与血和肠液的润滑下，他慢慢找回点快感的影子，他一边啜泣着喃喃着情人的名字，一面接受着与他面容完全一致的暴君的挞伐，他臀部高高翘起，腰被上位者紧紧捉住方便操得更深，湿热的软肉在对方抽插时毫不廉耻之心地拥挤上来，一定要把对方的性器裹得严实了才恋恋不舍地松开，他听到自己的身体中发出咕叽咕叽的水声，还有对方的囊袋与自己臀丘相撞的激烈脆响。

但对方好像还没操过瘾一样，又开始掴掌他的屁股，并在他身形不稳向前跌时微微抽出自己的性器，又在他找好着力点时狠狠地撞进他的身体。光产生了错觉，好像自己是一匹母马，而对方正骑在他的身上征战一般。

他惊异于自己的梦的荒诞与淫荡，一面又被对方折磨得难耐，他在爬的过程中射了，而精灵的阴茎还硬在他的肉穴里，对方似乎是不满他私自射精的行为，操弄的动作更快了些，还在高潮余韵中的冒险者被顶地张着嘴喘息，口涎再一次将床单弄脏。

精灵射精的过程持续了很久，久到光几乎觉得自己的小腹鼓胀起来，对方软塌塌的性器抽离他被操得熟软烂红的肉穴时，浓稠的精液顺着已被操开的洞口缓缓流下来，光之战士趴在床上穿着粗气。

精灵的白浊顺着床单流下来，光的大腿间黏黏糊糊的，他想翻个身到干净的床单侧呆着，却被操他的人拉了回去，他红着眼睛看对方，确确实实是奥尔什方的模样。

但精灵只是自顾自地忙着自己想做的事情，他尝试用手指堵住对方的穴口，以把自己的东西好好地留在对方体内，但还在无意识收缩的穴肉仍在翕合的过程中向外吐露着精液，精灵沉默又愤怒地拉开光的大腿，对方如一只破布娃娃一样大张着M字腿迎接着他的视线——

他用手指在对方的会阴处划下一道痕迹，而后光之战士沉沉地昏睡了过去。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 触手、强制射精、射尿、双性提及

接连着梦到逝去的恋人，是否寓意着什么事情将要发生呢？  
醒来后除了下身处于半勃起的状态而没有其他任何痛感的光之战士本以为那个梦只是积蓄很久的意外，而今夜再遇到那个精灵的经历便让他稍稍起了疑心。先避开对方是否是真正的爱人不谈，光是连着两日梦到他这件事情就显得很不正常。  
他看见对方沉眠在一块巨大的水晶中——但只能看清楚对方的面容，自锁骨往下的身体被水晶遮得严严实实，覆盖在他身上的水晶好像不透明一般。  
他鬼迷心窍去碰那块水晶想来唤醒他的恋人——但在他的手指触到那水晶而水晶如冰雪靠近火焰一般消融时他又有了悔意，他甚至不知道梦中的自己是不是真的想唤醒这个给自己带来疼痛与快感的男人，而最令他失望的是，对方为什么不给自己回应呢。  
在他的脑海被这些乱七八糟的思绪搅得一团糟时，苍蓝发色的精灵已缓缓睁开了双眼，他伸出手来去碰光。  
在肌肤贴合的一瞬间，光之战士明显感觉到下体产生了别样的感觉，有种酥麻的微痛感从下体生出继而一层层传到神经中枢，他还没来得及回想起为什么会有这种痛感时，性急的家伙已经将手掌伸入他的衣内，并同时与他接起吻来。  
“等等，奥尔什方......”他想问个清楚，却被对方毫不留情地扑倒在地上，这一次不是旅馆的床榻，反倒像由以太组成的奇怪空间。  
精灵尖锐的牙齿在他的乳晕处打着转，舌头重重地碾过他的乳尖，湿润的吸咬叫他的乳尖很快泛着红色胀大了一倍，而另一侧的乳正被揉捏着笼合成小丘，皮肤因对方的力道而变成深红色，精灵放开他的舌头叫缺氧的男人能够大口喘气，光的脸在以太的照耀下呈现汗津津的小麦色。  
“你怎么这样性急，胸前被捏得很痛。”他用手推他，精灵略有停顿好似是想听清楚他在说什么，但他的音节对于梦中的爱人似乎是一串串很快碎裂的气泡，对方疑惑的表情转瞬即逝，紧接着光之战士感觉到有什么冰凉滑腻的东西钻进了他的内裤中，他红着脸慌忙去看，才发现今日的奥尔什方与昨日不同，从腰侧以下竟如章鱼般长出用以太幻化出的触手来。  
“你变成了怪物吗？”他第一反应倒不是害怕，大概现实中斩杀的触手怪物不少的缘故，但他却心疼起对方来，生前如此正派善良的骑士，如今却以如此污秽的形象出现在他的梦境中，光下意识地去抚摸对方的头发——而在对方的触手毫不留情地撕开他的衣物，用似乎有着吸盘的触手握住他的性器时，他才反应过来将自己禁锢的男人或许并不是“奥尔什方”本人。  
滑腻的触手似乎自己可以分泌粘稠而滚烫的黏液，在一条极为粗壮的触手掰开他的臀缝急冲冲地想要挤进里面时，光之战士羞愧而拼命地夹紧了双腿，好像将臀部紧闭住就能阻止触手不依不饶的骚扰般。  
精灵这次没再像上次那样粗暴，在看出他的抗拒后先吻了他，那是相当温柔的吻，里面倒映的完全是爱人的影，于是他不自主地放松了身体，此时那根紧缠着他性器的触手似乎开始吸吮，小小的吸盘叫他的阴茎变成鼓胀的紫红色，吸盘和跃动着的性器上的筋肉一起呼吸一般小幅度地抖动着，触手分泌的黏液与龟头顶端溢出的液体顺着柱身流到光大腿间的蜷曲黑亮的毛发上，光之战士被折磨地不由自主地摇摆头部。  
精灵在他毫无防备时一举插入了他，他换了小根的触手插他，顺着滑腻黏液进入地很顺利，而在那一瞬间，一股他从未体验过的快感从会阴处窜出，他低头去看自己的下身，性器仍硬挺着接受触手的爱抚。  
冲入肠道的触手开始用吸盘吮吸他柔软而红嫩的肠肉，他感觉对方的触手在慢慢膨胀，并向他一下一下绞着触手的甬道射出一股又一股粘稠的热液，那热液仿佛有什么催情的作用，他只觉得后穴又痒又酸，只想对方的触手吸得更狠插得更深些。  
“再到里面来些，奥尔什方......”他塌下腰向后摇摆着屁股，只想对方的“肉棒”触到他最深处再狠狠抽出将他的后穴干得泥泞不堪，最后能让他的前面舒舒服服地射出精水就好——至于会阴处的那道热流他现在已经忘却。  
对方偏不要他满意一样，缠住他性器的触手倏地长出一只小的触手，在他哆嗦着身体准备泄精时从他的尿道口插了进去，光之战士痛地在对方怀中缩了缩，大腿并紧的动作招致了精灵的不满，他用两只触手缠住光的大腿，勒出一道痕迹与饱满的腿肉，现在对方双腿大张着背对他，漂亮的肩胛骨像沟壑优美的山栾，精灵低下头去舔那高耸的骨，搁置在对方肉穴中的凶器不断膨胀着，仿佛要将那柔嫩小穴中所有的汁水吸入，而后膨胀地塞紧对方的穴口。  
因为发泄的通道被堵住，而后穴还依旧被骚扰的英雄终于流出生理性的泪水，他张着嘴喘息时涎水不断地从嘴边流下，声音也是听上去含混不清地可怜，又有中因情欲而渲染的媚态：“好痛，奥尔什方，放开那里，让我出来吧......”  
精灵不为所动仍大力抽插着他的后穴，汩汩黏液不分场合地喷出，射在他的穴内，穴口与臀丘上，黏糊糊的液体顺着大臀根部流到膝窝，对方好像还嫌这不淫荡一样射在了他的腰与颈部，从颈处流下的液体在腰塌下去的地方形成一小滩色情的水洼。  
对方越是操得声音响，越是将他搞得欲求不满，那种鲜明的羞耻感就越折磨他更深，迟迟没有发泄的阴茎变成了可怖的紫色，相当可怜的从触手与尿道口的缝隙间吐出一点点黏液——而此时，那陌生的快感再次袭来，他感觉会阴处似乎裂开条缝，新生的嫩肉贪婪地翕合呼吸着外部的新鲜空气，而未经过触手的插入那里似乎就泌出了一股他的身体从未产生过的相当厚重粘稠的液体，那液体目前还被他兜在肉缝里。  
“好痒......”他伸手想去摸那道肉缝，却被精灵无情地用触手捆绑住了双手，光之战士一下一下做着向前送腰的动作，被情欲熏染的声音哭腔渐浓，“奥尔什方，那里，插进去，好痒，好热......”  
精灵自然是不允许性爱时伤到他那还没发育完全的器官，于是将他捆得更紧，又嫌他说着自己听不懂的语言带着哭腔的恳求让人心烦意乱，便毫不留情用触手塞进对方的口腔，将他身上的洞塞了个满。  
光之战士脸上的水打湿了触手与口腔的交合处，奥尔什方猜想那是混合了人类泪水与口水的产物。  
他依旧很快很狠地操着男人，男人的胡茬上亮晶晶沾满淫液，蜜色的布满疤痕的躯体也被爱液的痕迹沾染，先是在他嘴中的触手射出液体，被堵住嘴巴想要干呕的男人不得不把滚烫的黏液咽了下去；而后在对方用格外胀大的触手塞紧后穴持续射精时，他的性器终于得到解放，硬到歪向一边的性器小股小股吐出细小的混着精液的淡黄色尿液，在一阵腥臊气中他感到那个会阴处的肉穴也在淅淅沥沥地向下淋着水，被装满黏液的后穴再也支撑不住，白色浑浊的粘稠液体顺着穴口流了出来。  
他的爱人从后方掰过他的脑袋同他接吻，这场性爱中，也只有吻是如此温柔。  
TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cunt、骑乘、舔  
> 我也不知道有什么了写的很柴凑活看（自闭）

光之战士决定坦然地面对自己的春梦，反正那些稀奇古怪的离奇变化也没有真正发生在自己的身上——他甚至在清晨淋浴时还专门用手摸了摸会阴处，那里只是光滑的皮肤，根本没有长出梦中的奇怪花穴，更遑说有什么流水一事。  
不过那男人大抵不是奥尔什方吧，他曾在梦中偷偷观察过对方，除却亲吻时柔情似水，其他时候他都残暴地像位将淫欲奉为真理的魔神；他记得奥尔什方就算喝醉时，也没如此狠戾地操过他的身体。  
对亡者产生的背叛之情会在梦境结束时一股脑涌上心头，甚至不因为对方长了与爱人一模一样的面容才达到高潮，而单纯因为快感说出淫言浪语并在毫不回应自己的幻影身上动情地扭着腰的自己实在是太淫荡了......  
可这只是春梦而已，爽过就过去了，他的身体与灵魂思念的最终还是那个已逝的生命，应当也不算多么道德败坏的事情吧。  
今天的库尔扎斯也大雪纷飞，而刚从神意之地的废墟中空手而归的英雄将自己的身体狠狠地摔进床铺中——他今日接到线索去探查被运送至石塔残垣中的鸟人族水晶，而这些蛮族就好似提前得知了消息一般，在他赶到时地上只有细碎的水晶渣滓，大箱大箱的水晶是一点踪影都没有。  
光之战士担心他们再次召唤迦楼罗。  
他进入梦境时身上已经是赤裸的，后背上传来肌肤相贴的触感，身后的家伙正双手环住他的腰把他圈进怀中，舌头不安分地舔着他的耳廓，利齿轻咬着他的耳侧由一层皮肉覆盖的耳部软骨。  
简直像某种大型犬。他连反抗都懒得，任由对方的唇舌在他的耳边作业，双手在他的腰侧点火，饱满而沉甸甸的性器微微翘起时不时还撞击到他的腿根部。  
又将是欢淫无度的一夜。虽然他也并不讨厌这种感觉罢了。  
明显学乖了的光之战士乖乖抬起一条腿来让对方的性器在自己腿间磨蹭出湿漉漉的水痕来，说白了醒后的羞耻感是一回事，在梦里舒舒服服被操一顿又是另一会儿事。他想奥尔什方想得厉害，也不在乎那是不是他本人了——就把他当做是精灵来看，对方如果真要这样对他，他也会欣然接受。  
对方被他的乖顺取悦，将侧躺的光之战士摆成跪趴的姿势，饱满多肉的臀部高高翘起，露出前两日被操到红肿而微微外翻的穴口，他不知道他强加给对方的那个新生器官有没有长好，于是性器长驱直入到对方的后穴中。  
光自然惊异对方是如何不加润滑就将粗长的阴茎操了起来，而后想到如果是因为自己的肠道这两日总是塞着大东西而被彻底操松了也不好说，精灵会因此而感到失望吗。  
精灵开始缓慢地操他，右手掐住他的腰，俯下身来将胸膛压到他的脊背上，左手捏住他的鸡巴开始上下撸动，不一会湿滑的清液就打湿了他的手指，而操在背后的性器却毫不受影响般有规律地缓慢抽插，精灵的性器进得很深，每当缓缓摩擦过他的敏感点时，光跪趴的姿势便有想要松散的架势，而他的性器将泌出更多清液，他的性器胀硬着，而后穴中的深红色阴茎进进出出，臀肉被摩擦至艳丽的红色，他在“奥尔什方”拥著他射精时也泄了精关，喷溅的精液在蓝莹莹的以太空间中留下一道淫靡的白色液体。  
他本以为今日的梦就这样结束，但对方好像是只吃了前菜还未尝主菜般，苍蓝发色的精灵表情淡漠地躺下，示意他跨坐到自己身上来，光第一反应自然是用普通的骑乘式，新长出的肉穴在调整姿势的过程中被肉棒撑开了小口又很快闭合。奥尔什方摇头，拍了拍他的屁股，而后手指指了指自己的性器，光之战士想了会儿才发觉对方原来是想玩那种姿势。  
要给对方口交吗？他毫无羞耻心地背对着精灵高耸起臀部，对方的手扶住他的腰肢示意他向前一点，光之战士这才反应过来对方只是想要自己为他口交。  
这样也太过分了吧。但光之战士还是趋于本能向后撤撤身子，在他刚刚吞下对方的龟头时，奥尔什方伸出舌头舔开了那道新生的穴口，厚实的阴唇部小幅度地张开，接触到空气的壁肉因刺激马上瑟缩起来，光之战士因身形不稳由向下含住精灵的性器，他在干呕的感觉涌上来时迅速地离开对方的阴茎，转为用舌头帮对方舔弄。  
湿热的舌拖着水渍缓慢而细致地舔过对方性器上虬结的筋肉，他甚至能感觉到在光滑的皮肤下那预示着性欲的血管在突突直跳，而后他继续向上，舔过冠状沟，舌尖在马眼打转后又向下吮着，他的口中尝到苦涩的腥味，就在对方的味道刺激着他的神经时，他感到自己的那个穴口分泌出一股粘稠的液体，但那团黏液只是堵在花穴中被两片肉唇兜住，他稍稍用力想依靠自己将那股液体从甬道中排出去。  
对方在这时毫无预警地用舌头分开了两片肉唇，脸部稍稍向下移动，抬起时舌尖恰好可以舔弄到充血挺立的花核，在滑润液体作用下的肉核刺激着光的感官，他只感觉自己下身震颤几下，一团粘液便从体内滴落下来，正巧的是对方因为舔弄的动作而向上时，鼻尖似乎浅埋进了他的两瓣肉唇之中，光之战士羞红着脸拼命向上抬腰，或许是动作急了，又或者因为抬腰时挤压的动作明显，那一股粘液一半从他的花穴内坠了下去，末了在微开的穴口还颤颤巍巍流下粘稠的几滴，剩下的则又被他裹进了穴中。  
他本以为奥尔什方会像前两日一样粗暴地撑开他的穴口，但对方只是拍拍他示意他下来，光之战士红着脸看向对方，对方修长的手指上是一团黏糊糊的透明色产物，鼻尖与唇部还可见被爱液濡湿过的痕迹。  
精灵将他抱到自己身上操他，因为泌出黏液而湿滑无比的穴口很容易就被方才舔得湿漉漉的性器顶开插入，精灵向上挺腰，男人便在他身上左右摇晃着离开他的性器再狠狠坐下。新长出的器官比后穴更紧更软，绞地对方的性器自然也更紧，他闭着眼睛几乎就都能描述出插在他花穴中的性器的形状，他的腿分得更开，好让精灵进入得更深些——  
那硕大的龟头在碰到某处时便发出“啵”的轻微声响，光之战士只觉得什么像要被撑开一般，只要对方再稍稍向前一寸就好，但精灵对此显得谨小慎微，每到顶到那处时，总要缓慢地降下速来，抽插的幅度也小很多，似要避开那处一般，而光之战士觉得不爽，便自己沉着腰去吃对方的性器，他想知道那声水声过后到底会意味着什么。  
精灵不允许他如此于是捏着他的腰控制着性器进出的速度，光之战士最终还是抽出着射了出来，精液喷射在爱人的小腹上，穴肉紧缩着咬紧精灵的性器，精灵却在即将爆发前将性器抽了出来，同时带出了些许混合的爱液滴落在两人身边。  
他累地趴在对方身上喘着气：“那里，是不是不行？”  
他红着眼睛的样子实在可爱，于是名为奥尔什方的家伙温柔地吻了吻光的眼皮。光之战士沉沉地睡去了。  
TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性 怀孕预警（？）  
> 面无表情开车，这次大概也不好吃。
> 
> 这个文也是有大纲的吧（你确定？）肉是一步步来的，爱人也是一步步出现的。

光之战士很好奇风扬殖民地的鸟人族们到底在搞什么，按他们预估的运输的水晶数量完全足够召唤出迦楼罗来了，但最近的风扬殖民地平静地像一潭死水，他甚至还坐飞艇专门去岛屿上看了一眼，除了上次讨伐迦楼罗时留下的残迹，没有任何异相。  
被精炼的信徒不存在倒戈的情况，况且鸟人一族向来信奉蛮神迦楼罗，所以水晶不可能是用来召唤冰神希瓦，那这里还出现过什么其他的蛮神吗？还是说他们要召唤新的蛮神？因为新神的力量太过强大于是其实已经不是迦楼罗的信徒了？  
光之战士想的头疼，于是阿尔菲诺劝他赶紧去云霄旅舍休息。  
也休息不好吧，他想到梦中那个家伙，头疼更甚，他已经预感到今晚还要遇见那人。不过昨晚倒是挺像他的......他昏昏沉沉睡着时，总觉得对方在用手指梳理他的头发，或者是用柔软的唇瓣吻他的脸颊，奥尔什方同他做时就喜欢这样，那时的自己做完爱后总是满足地靠在他的怀里进入梦乡。  
奥尔什方很懂他，想接吻时一定将嘴唇凑上来，想要释放时一定准许他泄出来，想要被操得更深时一定狠狠挺腰把他操到熟软脱力。所以和现实中的爱人交合是完全地满足，而在梦中的话会吃不少苦头——而且对方从不唤他的姓名，天知道他多喜欢精灵压低声线一面一遍遍叫他一面操进他深处。  
他实在很想对方的声音。如果能得到回应就好了，就好像他还在自己身边一样。  
“你究竟是不是他呢？”他在精灵进入他时大着胆子去问，阴茎挤入后穴时已经是湿漉漉的了，他方才替对方舔湿时，对方用手指操了他。  
“......”  
他听见精灵呼吸，双手将他的臀瓣掰的更开，然后缓缓向前插了些许距离，光之战士的前额抵着流光溢彩的深蓝色以太地板，他感到自己跪趴的姿势摇摇晃晃，手臂因为浑身肌肉的紧绷而瑟瑟发抖。  
如此思念亡者以至于影响到自己的心情其实不是他想看到的，只是对方在他梦中出现的实在频繁，他没办法不去在意。  
精灵最终还是什么都没说，想要开口的紊乱呼吸逐渐恢复成平日的速率，光之战士失望地垂下眼睛：那就只把他当做对方的替代品吧。  
他被精灵操射后并不像前几日般显得情欲高昂，反倒是像在接受什么无聊而枯燥的过程，他觉得那快感麻木而无趣。  
精灵自然感受到了，在光之战士没注意到的时候，他微微地皱了下眉头，而后又恢复了相当淡漠的神色，他将对方翻过身来平躺在冷硬的以太地板上，淡棕色如琉璃珠的眼眸平静地看向对方：“你不喜欢。”  
难得他能看出来自己不喜欢。光之战士在心中冷哼，却没打算给他回应。  
“不想为我生下子嗣。”  
他在说什么东西？光露出了相当迷惑的表情，精灵用拇指掰开他的嘴唇，光还是顺从地张嘴用舌头与牙齿舔舐轻咬着对方的手指。  
“你昨天问我行不行，我怕你疼。”精灵湿漉漉的性器在他的大腿内侧摩擦着，地板上又是一摊淫靡的水渍，“今天要射进去了。”  
他说起话来并不算利索，但光之战士能听得个七七八八，他下意识地撑起身体向后挪了挪身体，他感觉有什么冰凉的东西顺着后穴流了出来：“不可以，我怎么能够生！我又不是......”  
精灵并不买账，还不等他说完就把他扑倒在身下，双手攫住他的手腕：“你不是喜欢我吗。”  
说的好大言不惭的样子，光立马反驳他：“我喜欢的是奥尔什方，不是只和他有一样的脸的家伙！”  
“奥尔什方？那是谁......”精灵选择用一只手抓住光的手腕，另一只手则扶着性器用龟头顶开身下人紧闭的花穴，“你喜欢他？”  
光被他气得不行，但穴肉已是食髓知味开始蠕动，他感觉那处器官正在将对方的阴茎向更深处吞咽，体内深处又产出一团粘稠的液体，顺着内壁下滑时对方的性器进得更顺滑了。  
“我不知道我为什么喜欢你，但我想与你结合，想要你为我诞下子嗣，好像这就是我出现在此的意义。”他总算将自己的东西全顶了进去，两颗睾丸紧紧地贴着光湿漉漉的下体，对方大张着双腿红着脸的模样他喜欢得很。  
那是昨天好像还能继续拓开的地方，光之战士给他的话整得不知道说什么好，红着脸偏过头去不再看他。  
“你做完就会喜欢的，你前几日也是那样。”  
对方的性器已是红热地半勃起来，顶端吐露着点点透明液体，两片阴唇大张露出里面深红色的嫩肉，深色的花核轻微颤抖着，奥尔什方低头，自己的性器正插在那翕合收缩的小洞中，结合处有透明的液体不断渗出。  
他抬起冒险者的双腿叫他夹紧自己的腰部，揽起对方的手臂撘到自己的后颈上：“抓紧一点吧，倒下去会疼。”  
光自然要挣扎，给别人孕育子嗣这种他还真从未想过，从梦中梦到完全是离谱。  
精灵脾气很好地去吻他的唇，任冒险者用手指抓挠敲打自己的背部，下身却毫不留情地开始抽插，寂静的以太空间中传出咕叽咕叽的水声，层叠壁肉挤压吮吻着精灵长直的性器，光自然是觉得舒爽的，但心中总是不服气，可又被对方亲得晕晕乎乎，只得一面被操一面将双腿夹得更紧，以防被对方粗暴的动作顶出去。  
当龟头撞击那道肉壁时发出的“啵唧”水声消失在耳畔时，他才发觉精灵已经将那道肉道操开了，蕈头生硬地挤进窄小的肉壶口，奥尔什方将性器整根抽了出来后又迅速地插了进去，龟头撞开肉道发出声响，光之战士只觉得被撑开时浑身酥麻，快感随着对方律动的动作一波波冲刷着花穴的肉壁。  
这样的抽插莫约持续了十几分钟，终于在对方又要撤腰抽出时，他双腿夹紧了精灵的腰肢，主动向精灵的性器上坐下去，“碰上面那个。”  
精灵皱眉，他不知道该怎么玩弄对方的身体才能叫他舒服，毕竟他也只见过这个男人的身体。  
“这里吗。”精灵就着滑腻粘稠的液体用手指揉着充血挺立的花核，光之战士只觉得花穴空虚起来，又向前送送身子，好让精灵的性器插得更深。  
持续的刺激叫他的花穴忽的收紧了，精灵鼓胀的性器被他咬的死死的，于是他被对方握住腰开始快速抽插，冒险者觉得那道深处的壶口被越撑越大，而随着速度的增快，那地方甚至短暂的时间都不能合拢了，他低头去看两人结合的地方，湿淋淋的水光一片。  
先是他高潮了，前端的性器颤颤巍巍射出精液喷溅到精灵的小腹上，而后花穴也淅淅沥沥流出水来，他几乎觉得那些淫液要把精灵的性器泡个熟透，而后奥尔什方在花穴无意识的收缩中紧拥着冒险者的身体射出精液，那窄小的肉壶口被精液装满甚至一些还渗出到阴道中。  
射精的过程持续很久，久到光从高潮的余韵中回过神来，对方的阴茎还在不受控制地向外吐出液体，白色的精液从交合处流出滴下，与方才后穴中的精液汇成一摊。  
他低下头去吻光的额头，性器还堵在对方穴中，另一手则去摸身下人的小腹，那地方显得微鼓起来。  
“你究竟是不是他啊。”光之战士知道今夜大概就要这样了，但他还是想从精灵的口中得到更多他想要的答案。  
“睡吧，你看上去很累。”对方用手掌轻轻压压他的小腹，光觉得自己的穴口又有精液流了出来。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 孕期涨奶、乳交、口交、小幅度插入

他再次见到奥尔什方时羞红了脸，甚至说从他进入梦境，从他感受到腹部的隆起与前胸的鼓胀时，他的脸就迅速地升温了，更不要说对方从背后抱住他，用缓慢温柔又隐晦色情的方式隔着身上的衣物抚摸着他的小腹，光觉得那处新长出的器官似乎有湿润的感觉。  
“不舒服吗？”精灵修长的手指托住他的小腹，嘴唇凑到他的耳鬓厮磨，湿润的气流吹拂在耳边，光觉得自己更湿了些。  
“怪怪的。”今天的精灵有那么一瞬倒让他产生了这家伙就是他的爱人的奇妙错觉，于是他低下头小声地回复，“感觉沉甸甸的，里面会出来什么？”  
精灵看他不仅不生气，反倒傻乎乎地去摸小腹的动作实在可爱，不由得亲了亲他的耳朵，对方的皮肤上的潮红以肉眼可见的速度从脖颈处爬到耳根。  
“不知道，独角兽吧。”奥尔什方凑到前面去吻光，对方皱起眉头抗拒地小小躲闪几下，但最终还是接受了对方的亲吻。  
“为什么是独角兽？”他闭着眼睛小声嘟哝，结束了温柔的吻后的精灵意犹未尽地一下一下舔着他的唇角。  
“大概是独角兽，也可能是别的。”奥尔什方的手撩开他的衣服，方才一阵撩拨已将胸前的罩衣濡湿了两点，精灵伸出手来揉捏光胸前的两团软肉，曾经坚硬结实的蜜色肌肉变得松弛又柔软，连乳头也变得圆润硕大，深褐色的乳晕在灯光下显得有些色情。  
“帮我解开衣服，在这里绷得不舒服。”手掌揉搓乳肉的动作让光之战士不自主轻哼几声，他感觉胸前的乳涨得难受。  
精灵帮男人脱下上衣后又去脱对方的裤子，在棉质内裤下的阴茎已经勃起了，而在花穴位置的内裤上有一摊小小的水渍。  
“你想要吗？这里都流水了。”奥尔什方仔细端详了那一摊水渍，而后用手指轻轻戳了一下那个位置，他感到对方的小穴受惊一样不自主瑟缩了一下。  
“不能够吧，肚子里还有东西......”光之战士艰难地回头看了对方一眼，但他知道自己泌出液体的地方其实渴望着被什么东西捅一捅。  
“你害怕的话，我自然不会做的。”奥尔什方替他褪下内裤，从花穴吐出的小股黏液粘在内裤上拉出一道透明的弧线。“前面涨得难受吗，要不要帮你把乳汁吸出来？”  
“在说什么蠢话啊，奥尔什方，男人怎么可能产生那种东西......”  
“不会吗？”精灵暧昧地笑了一下，又含住他的耳朵舔咬，手指夹住他的奶头玩弄，“这里也变湿了，挚友。如果想要就说出来吧，我一定会满足你的。”  
那个称呼显然刺激到了光的神经，他的脸红得更厉害了：“是涨得有些痛，可是你那样，我会很不好意思。”  
“为什么要害羞呢？这又不是什么丢人的事情，”奥尔什方绕到光的前面，用轻柔的方式让对方平躺下来，自己也俯下身去凑到光的胸前，“你在我面前无需遮掩什么，我只会觉得那样的你可爱得过分，世界上没什么东西能比你的肉体更令我心潮澎湃了。”  
在精灵低下头去含住他的圆润挺立的乳首舔弄吮吸时，一波波痛而舒爽的感觉刺激着被吮吸的乳房，光之战士发出难耐的低吟：“慢一点，奥尔什方，吸得很痛，那边也要。”  
精灵抬眼看他，眼神中是爱慕与无奈的神情，张开嘴巴放开一侧的乳头，在转攻另一侧时用手指绕着不停分泌乳汁的被舔弄的湿漉漉的一侧，微白的液体润湿了他的指尖，而口腔中则是光之战士分泌的丝丝乳汁，那味道并不刺激，细细尝来还有淡淡的甜味，精灵的鼻尖蹭着柔软的乳肉，用含糊不清的语气戏弄他：“你尝起来很甜。”  
冒险者被他这一出弄得又恼又羞，抬起膝盖轻轻撞了一下对方的下体，当膝盖触碰到对方腿间硬的鼓起一包的性器时，他犹豫了几秒而后开口：“你这里硬了，憋地痛吗？”  
精灵显然没想到他还会在意自己的感受，于是停下吮吸的动作一愣，进而露出相当灿烂而在光的眼中被视作变态的笑容：“可是今天不可以插进去的吧，太激烈的话，你会受不了。”  
“你可以慢一点，我也想要你。”冒险者毫无廉耻之心地用食指与中指掰开自己的小穴，红热湿润的壁肉大大方方暴露在空气与对方的视线下，湿漉漉的液体与无意识收缩的穴口对于精灵而言无疑是无言的邀请。  
“我鲜少见你有这样淫荡的时候，不过我很喜欢，比起羞涩而圣洁的你，与我一起沉沦肉欲中的英雄实在是，太棒了。”他吻了吻对方的额头，双手揉捏着光的双乳，“但如果我提要求，你会答应吗？”  
“你想干什么？”光抬起汗津津的脸庞，满脸羞红地看着奥尔什方。  
“可以用这里吗？”精灵的双手向中间挤压，冒险者的胸部便如两座山丘般隆起，中间留下一道深深的沟壑，“能够答应我吗？”  
是别人的话倒要考虑，但如果是现在的他，几乎就是奥尔什方的镜像的家伙提出这样无理的要求，光之战士怎么也愿意答应，况且，他素来喜欢与对方在床上搞一些奇奇怪怪的小情趣，他喜欢一面为自己的淫荡羞愧着，一面射出精液的快感。  
“真受不了你，不要磨疼我。”光用手拍掉对方在自己胸部作乱的手，自己用双手将乳房挤出沟壑，奥尔什方则扶着自己的性器，先将性器的蕈头插入那道幽闭的小洞中。  
“在松开一点，要将剩下的也顶进去。”精灵语气温柔极了，宛如诱哄般叫他将沟壑变得大些，光乖乖照做，精灵缓慢地将性器磨蹭着乳肉插进去，光甚至感觉到精灵的性器能拍打到自己的喉结。  
他又顺着对方的乳插了几下，但因为怕对方疼不敢动作太快，直到光之战士张嘴喘息时不自觉露出一小点粉色的舌尖被他看到，他心中又起了更坏的想法：“要不要舔？”  
光之战士瞪他一眼，眼角湿润的红中漫着万种风情，精灵循循善诱，掐住从乳沟中伸出的那一截性器向上，“低点头，含住，能做到吗？”  
他皱眉，却还是乖顺地低头用嘴巴裹住精灵性器的头部，舌头在嘴中小幅度舔弄精灵的肉棒。  
奥尔什方用手去拨开光额前被汗水浸湿的碎发，在光之战士吞吐时他发出了小声的喟叹：“挚友这也能做到啊，真的是好棒。”  
精灵射精时他下意识松开了双手，而对方似乎也不想让他吞精，只将射出的白浊洒在了他的双乳上，而后用龟头凹下去的地方戳弄着对方的乳头，那场景看起来淫靡而色情，他无意识向下瞄了一眼，这才发觉对方的阴茎不知何时已经泄出水来，此时正软塌塌地趴在湿漉漉的花穴口处。  
“你还是插进来吧，我想要。”他上前勾住对方的脖子，在精灵的注视下不知羞耻地收缩着穴口让他感到有些不好意思，“慢一点，不会伤到肚子里那个的。”  
“你真这样想？”奥尔什方去吻他的眼皮和鼻梁，光已经开始上手撸动精灵刚泄过而变得疲软的性器。  
“真的。”他凑上前用鼻尖触了触爱人的嘴唇。  
奥尔什方插进来的动作轻柔而缓慢，但因怀孕而格外敏感饥渴的穴肉一经触碰便争先恐后地涌上来，花穴深处因孕期无需刺激就泌出大团的粘稠液体润滑，奥尔什方只觉的自己的阴茎泡在一团湿热的春水中。  
他轻柔的动作反倒叫肉体交合时的水声响得更加激烈淫靡，肠肉中液体与空气发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，奥尔什方顶得慢却也顶得深，不一会就触到那道颤颤巍巍的想要打开的肉壶口，他犹豫了一下将性器缓缓抽出几分。  
“就不碰你那里了，伤到你我会很愧疚。”他用手掌揉捏着光饱满的臀肉，性器进入的深度只是浅尝辄止。不过这也能够让处于敏感期的光之战士感到舒服了，腹中的胚胎似乎随着对方的顶弄长大起来，他涨得想排泄，却不好做这样丢脸的事，只是忍着继续让精灵捅他，他想被对方的体液灌满整个肚子，好像那样穴口就不会再感到空虚一般。  
他在做的时候睡着了，也不知什么时候被对方射了精，但睁开眼时并不是云霄旅社的天花板，而是爱人温柔又缱绻的神情的眼，他一手摸着自己鼓胀的腹部，一手掐着自己的奶头，性器还严严实实堵在自己的花穴中。  
“你醒了？”他小幅度摆摆腰肢，性器在他的体内晃了晃，“什么时候才能生下来这个呢，我迫不及待想狠狠地操你了，想要在你的小腹下看到我性器的形状。”  
光之战士作势要打他：“你要是不是他，说出这种话可是要挨打的。”  
“我应该是他吧，”精灵捉住他的手腕，温柔地笑了笑，“我好像格外格外地喜欢你。”  
TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 排卵

他今日睡得很熟，因为他似乎找到了风扬殖民地大量水晶的去处。  
在梦中睁眼时，他的脸颊正压在精灵的小臂上，对方的左臂被他枕着，右臂则很轻柔地搭在他隆起山丘的小腹上——精灵没敢用力，大概是怕重量压到怀中的人会让对方感到不适。  
“见到你真好。”奥尔什方低下头轻吻爱人的额头与嘴唇，光之战士抬起头来加深了那个吻。  
“感觉怪怪的......”他想侧身吻得更狠些，却被腹部鼓胀的感觉压得直不起身，在疼痛与快感同时侵袭的瞬间他的身体软了下去，继而软绵绵地躺在精灵的怀中抱怨道，“这也太不方便了。”  
“疼吗？”精灵小心翼翼地扶住他，慢慢将他以侧躺的姿势变成半坐起的姿势，他的一手一直托着对方的背部，他担心行动不便的男人从他的手中滑下去，于是肌肉紧绷地愈加厉害。  
“也不算，它一直在挤压肚子里其他的部分，好想把它们弄出去。”窝坐在精灵怀中的家伙只觉得有什么椭圆形的物体在他的腹部挤压着肠道与胃部，明明没有刺激过自己的男性器官，阴茎却半勃起来，想要射精与想要排泄的欲望交错着在他的脑海浮现——坐姿无异使这种感觉更强烈了，他侧过脸时紊乱的呼吸粗重而湿热地扫过奥尔什方的皮肤。  
“你好像兴奋起来了，挚友。”精灵只稍稍低头就能将嘴唇压到光柔软的耳处，精灵身上若有若无的松木香气清新地令他着迷，他好像呼吸不过来一般汲取着对方身上令人清爽的气息。  
“一直压着我也很难受。现在可以生下来吗，这些不知道是什么的东西。”光皱着眉头用手指挤压侧腹，却好像使体内那些圆状的物体在湿润温暖的滑动了几分，肉壁被挤压刺激的快感突如其来，光之战士小声地哼哼几声，花穴口开始流水。  
精灵用手指去摸男人流下的淫液，而后把那些液体仔细地绕着对方褐色肿大的乳头涂抹了几圈，光之战士下意识向上挺胸，而这动作显然使藏在他体内的卵也向前涌动，他觉得自己的腹部要被撑爆了。  
“奥尔什方，把它们弄出来。”  
他的恳求听上去带了哭声，也或许是因为爽的，因为精灵看到他的花穴口颤颤巍巍吐出又一股粘稠的半透明液体。  
“别乱动，我帮你。不要伤到自己。”  
奥尔什方就着光分泌的爱液将手指插进去，内里被淫水泡到烂熟的穴肉争先恐后地涌上来绞着他的手指，似乎是渴求很久一样咬的紧紧的，生怕他要把放在肉穴中的东西拿走一样。  
“放松点，挚友，”他用两指将肉穴撑开个小洞，向里看去是一股两头宽厚中间细窄的黏液，此时正在空气与手指的刺激下微微抖动着，“还要撑开些才好把那些东西排出来。”  
光之战士只觉得在斧术师行会挥斧子都比这轻松，于是他屏住呼气努力将力气集中到下身试图把穴口再撑大，但穴口下意识的收缩很快叫这份努力破了功，又是一大团液体从他的身体中排出，而后那两片厚厚的阴唇满沾着液体闭合上了，方才有下滑趋势的卵蛋随着收缩的趋势回撞，又向上顶了些许，奥尔什方看到光的肚皮因为卵蛋的撞击而产生了细小色情的变形。  
“你只要放松就好，剩下的我来帮你，”奥尔什方用手掌按压着对方的腹部，用吻与舔舐作为安抚，喘着粗气脸上挂了细小泪痕的冒险者红着眼角看他，而后小幅度点点头。  
得到首肯的精灵继续用手指开拓光的花穴，他一定要把那里撑得很开，撑到穴口大张着，红色的壁肉湿淋淋地外翻着向外一吸一合喷射出液体，洞口似乎永远合不上一般，而后沾满淫液的卵蛋压着对方的肉壁和身体的其他器官从肉道中滑出，光的身下会是一小摊尿水、精水与爱液交汇的淫秽洼潭。  
在他将手指插入三根时，对方终于忍不住大声呻吟起来，并断断续续地哭着求他停手，嘴中还不停地嘟哝着“要射了，很脏”一类的词语。奥尔什方自然是不嫌弃他，他反倒享受对方因为情欲露出的脆弱模样，他安慰般去咬光的耳朵，用好听的气声蛊惑对方不用顾及廉耻地射到自己手上来。  
淫荡的冒险者实在令人欲罢不能。  
他在对方射过精液与尿液后开始用手指就着滑液滑动充血挺立的阴蒂，对方的双腿不自觉地向外张开颤动，随着后穴也一缩一合，与之前不同的是，这次缩紧后的穴口在松开时能够张的更大，奥尔什方顺着他的动作一下一下按压冒险者的腹部，但令人遗憾的是，那卵蛋就是没能顺利地从穴口被挤出。  
“换蹲着的姿势吧，或许方便你把那些排出来。”奥尔什方不知从哪里找来一只天鹅绒的软垫，他双手夹着平躺在地上，腿呈“M”形张开的光，将他从地板上拉起来。  
因为肚子鼓胀所以不得不仰起头挺直身子才能避免那卵蛋将自己弄得痛又高潮连连，光之战士维持着一个相当累的姿势蹲在软垫的上方，从阴唇处滴落下几滴爱液濡湿了暗紫色的鹅绒软垫，黏液在面料上洇开深色的圆点，奥尔什方将手指插入冒险者的嘴中搅弄，对方的口涎滴落在他的脚边，而后穴也因为刺激持续释放着液体。  
“蹲着累不累？”他在对方的阴茎高高翘起紧贴着如孕妇般鼓起的肚子时将手指从光的口中抽了出来，而后转到后面用两手托住已被各种液体弄得泥泞不堪的大腿根部轻轻掰开，“帮你开得更大些，会不会好生点？”  
“嗯，好像可以出去点......”较窄小的一头已经从肉壶口钻出，湿润的液体润滑着外表光滑的外壳，在精灵手掌不断按压的某瞬间突然滑落，后穴突然被撑开到极致的光之战士不由得痛地大叫起来。  
“奥尔什方！好痛！”他眼泪婆娑，蹲着的姿势也摇摇欲坠，前倾向上的上半身惯性般向下缩着身体，还不等精灵用手掌将肚中另一颗卵蛋按压下去，他就因自己的动作让那颗卵蛋顺着方才大张的穴口滑了下去。  
“快出来了，挚友，再张开些......”  
光做不到了，他现在已是跪趴的姿势两腿分开，花穴的下面是湿了一片的软垫。  
奥尔什方知道他辛苦，于是一面安抚一面俯下身去用舌头舔他的穴口，柔软的舌头讨好着对方的穴肉，于是那花穴被舔得又张开几分，从冒险者身体深处泌出的液体顺着肉道滑下，奥尔什方不一会就看到一颗圆滑的散发着淡蓝色水晶光满的卵蛋从对方的穴口冒出头来。  
只是光显得仍很辛苦，肉穴一开一合时不时还将吐出的卵蛋吸回去几分，对方高翘的性器红肿着在顶端溢出透明的液体。  
“摸我前面，奥尔什方......”他摆着腰求他，精灵自然欣然应允。  
在光之战士射出精液时，遍布着黏液的第一颗卵蛋被他排出到软垫上。  
“好棒，这种事情凭借自己都可以做到，不愧是挚友你啊。”  
余留在肚腹中的另一颗卵蛋较小，不一会儿也便被排了出来，冒险者跌跌撞撞向前扑到奥尔什方怀中，下身处是一滩腥臊的泥泞。  
“累吗，你辛苦了。”精灵抵着他的头小声地夸赞他好棒一类的话语，而光却还为那羞耻的排卵姿势与失禁而射出的一滩滩液体羞涩，他将头低埋进奥尔什方的肩膀，身体蜷起来瑟缩进对方怀中。  
奥尔什方托住他两瓣饱满的臀肉，丝毫不介意淅淅沥沥的液体弄湿自己的双手：“在我面前还这样害羞吗？”  
“闭嘴啊。”他声如蚊呐，本来凶狠的语气因小声又带着哭腔听起来却娇媚得很。  
“要在我怀里睡会吗？”精灵腾出一只手来轻抚着对方的棕色软发。  
“嗯。”他确实累了，于是找了合适的姿势靠在对方身上昏昏沉沉地闭上双眼。  
他身上的松木清香叫他睡得很平稳。  
TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章不搞了


	7. Chapter 7

他以为他不会再见到精灵了，毕竟今日是他亲手在风扬殖民地销毁了那一箱箱水晶。

梦只不过是虚渺的幻影，从某种意义上来说不值得留恋。他疲惫地拒绝埃马内兰邀他同饮的美意，他现在只想躺到床上迅速睡着，这样就不至于再回想起有关奥尔什方的往事。

所以为什么会做那种奇怪的梦呢，他望着被火光映衬着的天花板，上下眼皮开始打架。

他从风雪中跋涉，融化的雪水浸湿了披风，雪花在他的睫毛上打颤，视野中的山麓在白茫茫的掩盖下只隐晦露出嶙峋曲折的线条，他猜想沉暮时的群山处会不会传来圣堂的钟声，没过脚踝的积雪还是新的，踏上去还是松软的触感，他觉得自己的鞋底好像硌到了被冰包覆的冻土块，冰冷延缓了钝痛沿着神经传输的速率。

那昏昏沉沉的灵魂是被茶杯上方蒸汽的一角唤醒，温暖的水汽与香甜的气息先触动鼻腔，他那时觉得双颊的皮肤好痛。

光之战士忘记奥尔什方先递来的是蝾螈油还是热茶——精灵的手掌握住他的，手心热而柔软，他被抱到炉火边裹上厚厚的毛毯，他从背后看着精灵，对方耳上的饰品在火光下露出点温暖的光亮。

“谢谢。”他呷一口手中的热茶，却不知道那是什么味道。

精灵回过头来看他，身上是他最熟悉的那套骑士套装——他看他眼睛湿润而明亮，于是笃定这是他阔别已久的挚爱。

他迫不及待撞到他的怀里，厚重的毛毯落到地上发出短促的闷响，铠甲是冰凉的触感，可对方的皮肤是温热的，精灵讷讷地抱住他，手指无所适从地抚摸着他的软发：“光？”

“......为什么前几日不是你呢。”光之战士紧抱着高大的精灵，声音闷闷的。

奥尔什方知道他说的是什么意思，但心中还在犹豫要不要告诉对方实情。

被稀里糊涂用水晶召唤出来的蛮神对保护自己的信徒兴趣缺缺，总是盘旋于神意之地的上空眺望通向伊修加德的大审门，直到那日他看到冒险者。

他确信对于城市的眺望不是出于思乡之情，只不过是生前习惯的动作，但背着武器在风雪中也愿在墓前伫立几个时辰的男人倒叫他产生了兴趣。

他确信这也是生前的习惯，不过这感觉实在强烈，所以他藏在永不停止呼啸的西风中与对方一同行进了一段路途。

他记得对方似乎是讨伐蛮神的好手，于是也只有在对方卸下所有武器，毫无防备地瘫倒在床上进入梦境时他才敢悄悄凑上前去。

梦中的冒险者柔软地像一滩春水，他一副爱自己爱到甘愿沦为贡品的样子。于是奥尔什方面无表情地品尝着对方泪水的味道，心中却不露声色地窃喜。

对方喜欢和他说话，或是询问，或是恳求，与白日里杀伐果决的男人是完全不同的样子，他见他这幅样子，于是更喜欢他些许；他看他哭时坚硬冰冷的心会有所松动，便愈发相信自己生前是极其爱这个男人的，亲吻时也毫不吝啬地赠予深情，不过也只亲吻那一瞬——他结束亲吻时，男人眼中微微燃着的火焰很快就冷寂下去。

他决定向对方坦白，他不想瞒他，这似乎也是他一直都有的习惯。奥尔什方低下头去看他，眼神交汇时精灵勾勾唇角轻轻捏捏他的脸颊：“其实，那几日也是我，我先向你道歉，挚友。”

光之战士听到这话本该生气，但当那个称呼使他耳膜振动起来的那一刻，他就好像无条件接受了那些漠然到近乎暴力的行为，他是如此想念逝去的爱侣，以至于心甘情愿忍受被水晶重新唤醒的怪物的污奸。

“为什么总是不说话呢，你让我感到很不安。”他对这个问题心中大致已有答案，却还是忍不住想问，他英雄做得太累，但从来只愿意在精灵面前露出弱势的一面，他以为无论如何奥尔什方也不会不回应他——他们彼此相爱，且永不会令对方感到痛苦，这是无数个日夜前，久远却深刻到他深镌在心上的下意识。

“我那时不认识你，只觉得你可爱又美丽，除却想要同你交合，没有别的想法，”奥尔什方说到此倒觉得不好意思起来，可他乐意把自己的所有都剖开给他阔别已久的爱人拿去观看，哪怕是血淋淋的丑陋无比的私欲，哪怕会让光厌恶他，痛恨他，他也甘之若饴，毕竟他曾向男人起誓，他将永远对他坦诚，“我确信那时我嫉妒那个名为‘奥尔什方’的家伙，但却又感谢他的存在，你像圣洁的羔羊，因为那个名字而自愿献身于怪物。”

“我不想吞噬水晶，也不想精炼那些鸟人，我只想跟着你，想每个雪夜你都真正变成属于我的人。”奥尔什方将脑袋埋到光的颈间，光之战士觉得他像一只委屈的大狗狗，他抬起手来想拍拍精灵宽阔的背部，手掌却在半空迟迟拍不下来，而精灵似乎没注意到他细微的动作，他的声音听上去愧疚极了：“我用不属于我的力量让我的欲望恣意生长，却因为你爱的人不是我而倍感愤怒，我折磨你，让你痛苦，你越是哭，我越是得到满足般愉悦。这对你太残酷了，我不是深爱着你吗，我为什么会做出这种事情......”

光之战士自是不忍心责备他，他其实倒也愿意满足对方那令人窒息的占有欲，他何尝不是在用梦境满足自己对爱人的怀恋呢，所以全盘接受也毫无怨言，毕竟精灵在给予疼痛时也愿施舍温柔的吻并轻柔地舔去他眼角的泪水。他悬在半空的手轻拍了奥尔什方，无奈的叹息扫过精灵的耳侧：“只要是你，我也没什么怨言，只是，如果能温柔点就好了，像你后几日那样，我一直在想，你是不是怨恨我，或者你不爱我了。关于那件事，我一直不能坦然面对，如果不是我的话，你不会离开的......”

“怎么能因为这件事来为我的暴行开脱，”奥尔什方从光的怀中离开，他低头望向他，眼中是亘古不变的温柔与爱慕，同他初到伊修加德时，同他在黄昏下的教皇厅时别无二致，“我真的什么都不记得，只想着如何能把你变成我的......你那时怕我吗？”

“可能......也没那么怕，我总觉得那是你，于是什么都肯接受了，很多事情建立在爱的基础上，就显得好接受很多。”

“你真是，对我也太温柔了，而我并不值得你为我这样做。”奥尔什方摇摇头苦笑一下，手掌捧着光之战士的脸颊轻轻抚摸着，“如果不只是在梦中与你相见就好了，我很想你。”

“如果用更多水晶的话，说不定能把你完全召唤出来吧。”冒险者好像在认真思考这件事情的可能性。

“真召唤出来的话那可就是完全蛮神啊，你做好把利刃对准我的心脏的准备了吗？”

光的表情看上去有些吃瘪，没再回复精灵什么。

“能以这样的方式见到你，我其实已经心满意足，虽然我做得并不好，你会原谅我吧？”奥尔什方吻了吻光的额头，光之战士向精灵怀中缩了缩：“是啊，因为是你的话，怎么样我都不觉得过分。”

得到肯定回答的精灵看上去振作了起来，他用力地抱了冒险者一下：“能得到这个答案真是太好了，这样我也可以放心离开了！我是依靠水晶才能勉强出现在你的梦境中的，如今那些水晶销毁了，我也没办法再见到你了，不过不要因此丧气，继续强大地走下去吧，我深爱着这样的你呢。”

他其实想过这个结果，但没想到他会那么早就把这件事说出来：“不能再多留一会儿吗，奥尔什方，我不想见不到你......”

“我陪你睡个好觉吧，很久没能抱着你看你入睡了，当时在巨龙首营地，每次看到怀中你的睡颜，我都觉得我的世界圆满了！”奥尔什方相当兴奋地提议到。

“这要求也太低了吧？”他笑着吐槽恋人，而后乖乖窝进精灵怀中，既然对方没有露出悲伤的表情，那自己也不应该总是无法释然才对。

精灵的怀抱似乎有奇异的魔力，在清冽的淡香中他的神经很快放松下来，迷迷糊糊间精灵小声地向他搭话：“你曾经说过，黑衣森林中会有独角兽。”

“嗯......”冒险者睁不开眼睛，“怎么了吗？”

“说不定下次你路过那里会见到那两只小独角兽。”精灵用嘴唇触了触光的鼻尖。

“真的？那我会见到你吗？”他想凑上去吻精灵的嘴唇，身体却仿佛沉坠海底一动也不能动。

奥尔什方没说话，只是搂他更紧了些。

“我们还会再见吗？”他知道自己要见不到他了，于是在完全睡着前挣扎着问他最后一句话。

“会的。下次见面时，不必担心那是不是我，我爱慕你，几近是一种本能。”

“怎么可能啊......如果你不理我怎么般......”

“那就多唤我的名字，直到我答应为止。”

“你会吗？”光之战士声音低了下去。

“你的骑士绝不食言。”

光之战士好像是轻笑了一下，而后沉沉睡了过去。

他的爱人也便再次归于寂静的虚空中。

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦


End file.
